


In Evening’s Closing Light

by TheosOxonian



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheosOxonian/pseuds/TheosOxonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie wants to spend Friday night finishing up in the office...James has other plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"A whole other world within him, places and people and times that he sometimes fancied he could glimpse in his eyes or taste on his lips.    If only he looked hard enough or kissed deep enough."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a PWP bunny that would not leave me alone, and I did honestly intend to write a short scene in which James decides to experiment. But the boys had other ideas and it expanded into a long PWP with cuddling. Blame them, not me!

The office was quiet at this time on a Friday. Late evening. Late, late evening. Late enough that the only souls left were two of them, one cleaner and a rather asthmatic vacuum cleaner. James glanced down at the last witness statement with a lusty sigh. It’s not like they wouldn’t have waited until Monday. The case really wasn’t that complicated, their suspect was already charged and sat in a cell downstairs awaiting a court date and a remand place at Bullingdon. In fact he’d probably had a decent tea, not fish and chips from over the road. And they were still here wading through a golf club bar’s worth of witnesses to an eighteenth hole brawl. Complete with a swift golf club to the back of the head. Manslaughter. Not even murder, but Lewis still wanted the I’s dotted and T’s crossed before they left for the day. 

It would be unbearable but for the fact that it was Lewis sat across from him. Lewis. Robbie. Robert Lewis, with tender blue eyes and gentle hands, who smiled at him and kept him supplied with tea despite his grumblings. Robbie who loved him and cared for him in a hundred different ways.

They were sat in lamp light, and both had long ago discarded the stiff, formal trappings of suits and ties. James read through the statement with only half an eye to its contents, drawn again and again to Robbie. He loved seeing him like this, shirt sleeves rolled up, collar unbuttoned, tie discarded on his desk. He was solid and soft and inviting and it was all James could do to keep still, to resist the urge to lay his hands on Robbie’s chest and feel the warmth of him bleeding through the thin cotton. To feel his heart quicken, watch his lashes flutter and dip his head to taste skin. To mouth at his neck, press soft kisses across his jaw, take his tongue in deep and love him over and over again.

He felt own heart quicken as anticipation swirled through his stomach and he gave up on the statement, adding it to the pile and closing the file with a profound sense of relief. Robbie was still working, absently tapping the end of his pen against his lower lip as he absorbed the details he was reading, occasionally pausing to make notes before returning again to the papers before him. James smiled and settled back in his own chair, content for the moment to watch. Robbie was an endless source of fascination, his mind, his thoughts so different from his own. A whole other world within him, places and people and times that he sometimes fancied he could glimpse in his eyes or taste on his lips. If only he looked hard enough or kissed deep enough. 

His eyes drifted to Robbie’s lips and he imagined them against his own, remembered them against his own. The light, teasing kisses that they had shared that morning. Toothpaste, shaving foam and the sweet, smooth slide of freshly shaved skin. The press of strong arms around him and a hand to the back of his neck. Securing him, rooting him, holding him. He’d been half hard then and was getting that way again. They really should be long gone, washing up from tea and thinking about how to spend the rest of the evening. Not wading through witness statements with takeaway cartons in the bin and the cleaners for company. If they were at home he could be busy distracting Robbie, finishing what they’d started that morning. Pressing him up against the kitchen worktop, kissing him messy and deep, tipping his head back with strong, firm hands as he took what he wanted. Robbie would moan, low and deep, the sound resonating through their kiss, twisting and turning him, exciting him further. He’d push up against him, feeling Robbie’s hardness against his own, hand on his trousers, rubbing him, stroking him. He loved watching him, seeing his face, watching him move. Wanting him, needing him, aching for him. 

He stood up in a sudden flurry of movement and walked swiftly to Robbie’s desk, pressing close, easing into what little space their was between man and mound of paper. Robbie glanced up, expecting notes or a piece of paper to be passed his way, but did a quick double take as he took in James’ quickened breathing. He raised an eyebrow and his gaze dropped slowly along the long line of his body, lingering with delightful languor as he took in the bulge of James’ growing erection. Robbie’s swallowed hard, his eyes darkening a fraction.

“The movements of the North Oxford Golf Club particularly exciting?” he asked after a quick glance into the outer office which was now mercifully silent, cleaner and hoover having departed. 

James reached out to trail a finger along Robbie’s exposed forearm, “Not the golf club, no,” he said, voice a fraction deeper, heading toward that rumbly, throaty tone that did all manner of things to Robbie’s insides. 

He laid a hand against James’ thigh, brushing his knuckles against his growing hardness, gratified when James sucked in a sharp breath. Their eyes met and James sat tight and tense and perfectly still as Robbie began to rub, a gentle, teasing caress that flushed his face and body with heat. He was beautiful like this, pink cheeked and bright eyed, short breaths and ever coiling tension.

“I want to kiss you,” James whispered as his eyes dropped to Robbie’s lips.

“I’d let you,” Robbie admitted in a low voice of his own, his accent roughened by want. 

“Can I kiss you?” James asked, darting his tongue out to wet his lips, leaving the skin glistening and redder still.

“Bloody hell,” Robbie muttered as he glanced again to the outer office. “If you don’t move, I will,” he warned. 

“Worse ways to lose a job,” James said with a slight moan as Robbie pressed harder. “Oh god, take me home,” he pleaded as he reached to still Robbie’s movements.

“Home,” Robbie agreed as reluctantly removed his hand from James’ lap and shuffled the contents of his desk into some kind of order as he waited for his breathing to calm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"He looked that way now, a hint of possessive desire shimmering in his eyes as he took what he wanted from Robbie, kissing mouth, neck, shoulder and chest according to his will, batting away any attempt Robbie made to undress him or touch him, making it clear, gently and firmly who was in charge tonight."_

They emerged into a cool, dusky summer night, the sun low in the sky but not yet set. James reached into his jacket pocket and drew out cigarettes and lighter, inhaling gratefully as they walked briskly toward Robbie’s car, easing at least one of his ever present cravings. Robbie cast a sideways glance his way, but refrained from further comment and James smiled to himself, unable to resist the opportunity to retaliate for Robbie’s earlier teasing. Ignoring the passenger door James paused and perched on the bonnet, ignoring Robbie’s impatient glare as he looked out to the west, content for a moment to let only the nicotine and the display of colour quicken his blood. He patted the space beside him and Robbie joined him with obvious reluctance.

“You couldn’t have waited?” he asked gesturing at the cigarette.

James ducked his head and looked up at him thorough lowered lashes and leaning close, perilously close for the car park, pressing his lips almost to Robbie’s ear. “It’s displacement,” he whispered, his voice quiet, intimate, “there are other things I’d much rather have in my mouth. Sir.” He added after a beat.

Robbie shivered as James sat back and lifted the cigarette to his mouth with studied, deliberate ease, wrapping his lips around the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he took a long drag.

He couldn’t help but smile as Robbie plucked the cigarette from his lips with a growl and tossed it to the floor, fumbling in his pocket for the car keys.

“Only you could make smoking look…like that,” he complained as he unlocked the car, starting the engine and dropping the car into reverse before James had even managed to secure his seat belt.

“Are you really complaining?” James asked as he lifted Robbie’s hand from the gear stick, tickling his fingers across the sensitive skin of his palm as they waited to turn onto St Aldates.

Robbie glanced across at James who was sprawled indolently in his seat, left knee pressed up against the glove box, legs spread, the material of his trousers stretched tight across his groin.

“Not right now,” he agreed as he took a moment to appreciate the sight. God he looked good; pressed suit, pristine hair and green, guileless eyes. Only the upturned lips and dusting of colour to his cheeks giving hint to the promise that lay within. 

“Still want to kiss me?” James asked with a quick, impertinent little raise of an eyebrow.

“You trying to kill me before we get home?” Robbie asked as he turned his hand over, taking James wrist in his own and placing it on James’ inner thigh, stroking back and forth, forcing James’ fingers to caress his own skin. James glanced at his legs, watching Robbie manipulate his movements and shifted in his seat, twisting his body and spreading his legs wider, moaning with disappointment as his wrist was released. Robbie grinned as he pulled out into traffic; the lad wasn’t the only one who knew how to tease. 

The journey home was delightfully tense. James took full advantage of the fact both his hands were free, provocatively touching first Robbie and then himself, and by the time they returned home Robbie had to concede he’d comprehensively lost that game of flirtation. Although losing had hardly been a hardship, he admitted with a small, private smile as he shut the front door behind them, turning the lock and tossing the keys onto the hall table as they stepped into the hallway.

James was instantly before him, pressing close as he slipped his hands beneath Robbie’s suit jacket, resting them against the small of his back as he sighed gently, relieved to finally be able to touch without censure. 

Robbie leant back into the touch, resting a little of his weight against James’ hands as their eyes met, confident that his strong, rower’s arms would hold him securely, both soothed and stirred by the strength of his lover. He ran his palms up the length of James’ arms, stroking the muscles as he went, his breath quickening as he followed their familiar shape, distorted and dulled by his suit. 

James watched him intently, those bright, intelligent eyes darkening, and Robbie found himself pushed backward, his body colliding gently with the banister, James’ hands now on his waist, trapping him securely. Robbie pushed back, unsurprised when James tightened his hold, and pressed a strong, solid thigh between his legs, restraining and restricting him with an ease that delighted them both. Robbie was suddenly too warm, too confined and he began to struggle out of his jacket.

“Let me,” James pleaded as he lifted his hands and Robbie relaxed back, letting himself be manipulated as James pushed off his suit jacket and removed his tie, draping both over the banister before loosening his collar and shirt cuffs. He kissed each wrist as he folded the fabric away, pushing it up beyond his elbows, baring Robbie’s forearms to the slight chill of the hallway. He reached up to Robbie’s shirt, undoing another button, drawing his fingers along the skin as he pushed the fabric away, drawing a teasing line up and down Robbie’s collar bone, imagining the way it would feel beneath his lips. He pressed close, savouring the moment, his eyes slipping shut as he touched first his tongue and then his mouth to the skin, sucking lightly as he kissed Robbie’s neck once, twice, before drawing away.

“I’ve been fantasising about that since you first took off your tie,” James said breathlessly, his eyes shining with pleasure.

Robbie shuddered and he felt himself harden as he looked up at him. He’d never understood how James could want him so much, never understood why so small a victory could make him look like he’d just gained the whole world. But then again just looking at James got him hard, just hearing his voice could make him beg, he’d long ago learned there was no rhyme or reason.

“Any other fantasies you want to admit to?” he asked.

“Kiss me,” James whispered, an echo of earlier, and this time Robbie responded, gratefully and swiftly, James moaning as Robbie’s pressed into his mouth, tongue sliding against his own as they started up a playful battle for dominance; fingers, hands and teeth, touching, nipping and teasing. Robbie found himself pressed firmly against the wall, unable to shift James’ taller form as he writhed against him, his erection pressed against the firm muscle of James’ upper thigh as he shamelessly rocked against him, heightening or relieving the pressure he wasn’t quite sure. By rights it should have unnerved him, being pinned and held down by a man, younger and fractionally stronger than him. But it didn’t bother him, quite the opposite, the slight fear he’d felt at James’ first tentative display of strength and his own acquiescence had soon vanished in a rush of adrenaline as he’d watched James expression turn dark and with lust and need. 

He looked that way now, a hint of possessive desire shimmering in his eyes as he took what he wanted from Robbie, kissing mouth, neck, shoulder and chest according to his will, batting away any attempt Robbie made to undress him or touch him, making it clear, gently and firmly who was in charge tonight. It was pointless trying to resist when he was in this mood and Robbie gave up on another attempt to find James’ arse and sank back against the banister with a groan, feeling James smiled against his lips. 

“Well done,” James whispered as he drew Robbie’s lower lip beneath his teeth, nipping the flesh firmly and then soothing the sting with his tongue. James reached down to cup his erection and Robbie thrust up into the touch, sighing as James ignored his silent request for something, anything more.

“Are you going to tease me all night?” he demanded with a low moan. He was already dizzyingly hard and James’ knowing, practiced touch was only driving him higher.

James grinned and shook his head as he loosened Robbie’s belt and slipped his hand into his trousers. “Maybe I’m waiting for you tell me what you want,” he suggested as he pushed the heel of his palm against Robbie’s length, pressing it against his stomach, rubbing firmly, touching him now with only the thin fabric of his boxers between them, the heat of his skin tantalisingly close. 

Robbie groaned and his eyes fluttered shut, “just touch me,” he demanded.

“I am touching you,” James said as he continued his slow, playful caress, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Robbie’s boxer shorts but going no further. “Is this what you want?” he asked, his hands stilling as he felt Robbie’s stomach muscles flutter.

“You know it is,” Robbie said as he reached out to push his underwear out of the way, surprised at the rough swiftness with which James grabbed his wrists and pushed them back against the wall. He looked up at James and shivered at the heat he saw in his face, lifting his face, expecting to be kissed hard as James bent toward him. 

James bypassed his mouth, nipping instead as his ear, “If you wont behave and I have to hold your wrists I can’t touch you,” he pointed out, speaking to him quietly and firmly. 

“Bastard,” Robbie ground out as he panted against him, his hips thrusting helplessly, seeking out any part of James’ body, groaning as he found nothing. It would be cruel but for the fact James knew that Robbie loved these occasional displays of dominance. They were rare, but all the more thrilling for that. 

“Will you behave?” James asked as he gripped Robbie’s wrists tight for a moment and Robbie swallowed hard as he nodded. James didn’t immediately release his wrists and he drew back a little, smiling at him as he stilled, watching him for a long, aching moment. Robbie looked back, meeting James eyes. He loved looking at James, would never tire of it, could never tire of it, and now he watched as James’ expression gradually softened and his eyes slipped shut as his lips were taken in a soft, lingering kiss that quickly turned heated again.

The pressure on his wrists increased and he opened his eyes to watch James slip to his knees, bracing his weight against his hands. He groaned as James looked up with an obscene smile and leant in, pressing his mouth against Robbie’s clothed erection, breathing out a long, heated breath that made them both shiver. He loved this, seeing Robbie like this, bringing him pleasure, stripping him down until he was shivering with need, until nothing in the world mattered more to him than James’ touch.

He watched Robbie hold his breath as he reached for the fabric of his boxers, shoving underwear and trousers aside as he finally freed his erection, running his fingers over the tip, spreading the moisture around the head with quick, light touches of his fingers, delighted as Robbie hardened further. He sucked him into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head and teasing him with his tongue, before drawing him in with one smooth movement. 

Robbie groaned as warmth engulfed him and James released his wrists, one hand coming to rest on his hip, the other reaching lower, gently rolling his balls in his palm. James pulled back and then took him in again, lips tight around him, face flushing as he began a quick, steady rhythm. He wasn’t bothered with finesse, Robbie soon realised, for all his earlier teasing he was hungry, eager and he wasn’t going to be satisfied until Robbie had come in his mouth. He groaned out loud at the idea, tangling his hands in James hair as just the thought of it pushed him ever nearer the edge. He felt James smile around him and he looked down, overwhelmed by the sight of him. He was so close, his balls tight and ready to explode and James knew it too, rolling them in his hands. James looked up at him through lidded eyes, his long pale eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks, he expression coy and filthy all at once. And then he winked and Robbie was lost, shuddering to completion with a stifled cry.

He came back to himself slowly, lowering himself to the floor with a grunt of discomfort which he instantly forgot as James scrambled into his lap and kissed him, the taste of himself gradually replaced by the more familiar flavour of James’ mouth. After a few minutes of gentle, languid touches Robbie pressed forward, sitting up and reaching for James’ belt, intending to return the favour.

“Not yet,” James said as he stilled Robbie’s hands and wrapped them in his own, lifting them to his chest. “I just want to sit with you for a while.”

“Here?” Robbie asked, realising the stupidity of the question as James regarded him with an indulgently patient expression. 

“I was thinking more the lounge,” James said with a smile as he kissed Robbie’s nose.

“It’s not my fault,” Robbie objected as he found himself hauled to his feet. “You see how well you do with complicated instructions when you’ve just been ravished.”

James looked back at him, an intense expression suddenly crossing his face and Robbie shivered, reminded that the evening was barely begun, but quick as it came the expression was gone and he was met with a smirk, “last time I checked you didn’t keep your brain down there.”

“You sucked too hard, it’s gone,” Robbie said he wandered into the lounge on unsteady legs, “I’m basically a vegetable from here on in.”

“Do vegetables drink tea?” James asked with a fond smile as Robbie sank into the sofa with a grateful sigh reaching to take James’ hand and pull him down. James resisted and stood by the arm, waiting for an answer to his odd, everyday request. 

Robbie glanced up at him, surprised by the sudden change in mood, but James only held his gaze and waited patiently. “I’ve heard tell that they do,” Robbie agreed as he kissed James fingers before releasing him, watching with heavy eyes as he retreated to the kitchen, the everyday sounds of cupboards and crockery soon punctuating the quiet evening. 

James returned a few minutes later, taking a seat next to Robbie and passing over the steaming mug as they sat in companionable silence. After a few minutes James lifted his legs, curling into the corner, his stockinged feet in Robbie’s lap. 

“Comfy?” Robbie asked with a single raised eyebrow.

“I am,” James agreed with a smirk as he flexed his toes, kneading the surprisingly firm flesh of Robbie’s thighs. 

“Give over,” Robbie said as he reached out to lay a hand across James’ ankles, slipping his fingers beneath the thin cotton of his trousers and moulding them to the gentle curve of calf, drawing light, irregular patters across the pale skin.

Their eyes met in the soft evening light and James smiled softly. He loved to be touched like this, gentle, easy caresses that spoke of affection and care and made no demands. Touches Robbie suspected he’d been all too frequently denied; touches he delighted to give. 

Drinks finished Robbie settled himself into the opposite corner of the sofa and James moved to rest comfortably against him. Reaching for a remote he switched the stereo on and adjusted the volume on the Corelli sonatas he’d downloaded earlier in the week before settling back into Robbie’s embrace. He was quiet for a long while, but Robbie could see that he was thinking, could feel the result of his thoughts pressing against his thigh, James’ half-hard erection a delightfully warm and solid presence. Eventually James lifted his face and nuzzled at Robbie’s neck, pressing light little kisses, breathing in the scent of his aftershave and skin with a satisfied sigh, his fingers slipping beneath Robbie’s still open shirt caressing him with a gentle, unhurried touch.

“You’re very affectionate this evening,” Robbie observed as James undid the rest of his shirt, pushing the fabric away, returning his head, resting cheek against chest.

“I’m in an affectionate mood,” James said. 

“I noticed,” Robbie agreed as he stroked James’ cheek with his finger. “Not that I’m complaining but what’s brought this on.”

“You,” James said as he turned his face and sucked Robbie’s finger into his mouth, “I just want you.”

“You’ve got me,” Robbie said with a shiver as James tongue swirled around the pad. James’ desire for him was so easy and uncomplicated and it never failed to find an echo in his own body. Despite his earlier orgasm Robbie felt himself start to harden, and James did too as he looked up at him with a quick, easy grin.

“I’m an old man, have pity,” Robbie begged as James reached a hand to his neck, pulling him down into a kiss that he surrendered to without any complaint, their lips meeting again and again as Robbie made up for his earlier denial, hands eagerly exploring James’ body.

“That’s why I’m pacing you,” James said as they eventually drew apart. 

“Cheeky git,” Robbie objected as he delivered a sharp slap to his arse, “there’s nothing wrong with my stamina.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” James mumbled against his mouth.

“Have plans do you?” Robbie asked and James pulled back a little, looking at him with that same, intense expression as before and Robbie groaned, “oh, you do don’t you?” he asked.

James grinned at him and got to his feet, taking a moment to look down at Robbie as he straightened his own clothes. He was flushed and wonderfully rumpled and looking up at James with an adoring expression. He never knew what he did to earn it, and always knew he didn’t deserve it, but that look always melted his heart. 

“Come to bed?” James asked as he held out his hand and Robbie took it readily, weaving their fingers together as they made their way upstairs, turning off the stereo and checking the door as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James stilled and stared down at Robbie, running his fingers along the underside of his arm, watching silently as Robbie shivered at the tickling touch. “Will you?” he asked, his manner suddenly thoughtful and focussed.
> 
> “Will I what?” Robbie asked.
> 
> “Will you follow my lead? Let me do what I want?” James asked his voice low and quiet.

Despite the cool of the evening their west facing bedroom was warm, the large, bay window having absorbed the heat of the afternoon sun. Robbie went to close the curtains but James stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Leave them,” he said, turning Robbie to face him and placing his hands his chest beneath his still open shirt. “There’s a few hours of light yet and I want to see you.”

Robbie twitched and turned his face away from James. Despite the years they’d been together he still couldn’t forget the disparity in their ages, or their physical condition. He was fitter than he had been, a little slimmer too, but there were still wrinkles and rolls that nothing short of a miracle would cure. They said that love was blind, but there were times when he was convinced that it wasn’t just James’ eyes that needed attention but his head as well. Tying himself down to a balding middle aged bloke at his age was mad. But then again, it if was insanity, James seemed quite content to remain mad. Wallowed in it even, Robbie thought as James lifted a hand to his chin and gently forced their eyes to meet.

“Insecurities left at the door please,” he instructed with a soft smile as he dropped to the bed, the mattress bouncing a little with his weight. He pressed a quick kiss to Robbie’s stomach and then flopped onto his back, looking up with dancing eyes as he watched Robbie watching him. He loosened his tie and collar and ran a teasing finger along his chest, splaying his hand across his groin and rubbing himself through the layers of fabric, grinning as Robbie was unable to look away. 

“I got turned on this evening just by watching you work,” James said, his tone oddly conversational, though his darkening eyes told a truer story, “and then I got so worked up in the car imagining what I’d do to you when I got you home, I blew you in the hallway because I couldn’t even wait to get to bed. And now we have made it to bed I’m imagining all kinds of things I want to do to you and instead of joining me in our nice soft bed you’re just standing…”

The rest of his sentence was lost in a rough exhalation of breath as Robbie’s weight landed firmly on his chest. 

“You and that bloody mouth,” Robbie grumbled as James found himself pressed into the mattress as Robbie found his balance, his body eventually bracketed by Robbie’s knees and forearms as his mouth was claimed in a demanding kiss.

“More like it,” James murmured against his lips as he pressed upward, pushing back against Robbie as they moved against one another, seeking a comfortable position among the belts and buttons of their suits. It was easy, loving each other like this, the warmth of newly bared skin, their mingled scents of aftershave and washing powder and the uniqueness of each other. James seemed content to keep to the gentle pace they’d established in the living room and Robbie happily lost himself to the experience, to soft lips against his skin, quiet sighs and firm, deliberate hands that slowly, surely divested him of his remaining layers.

James had lost his jacket and in deference to his still unattended erection had allowed his trousers to be loosened, but other than that he had gently but decisively resisted all Robbie’s attempts to undress him further. They lay, side by side, James’ legs wound around his own and Robbie tried to ignore how exposed it made him feel, being naked before a clothed lover. But James’ expression was knowing, his hazel eyes soft and resolute as he explored Robbie’s body; fingers searching, circling, sliding, binding them together in their fiercely private world, holding his gaze, refusing to let Robbie slip away from him.

“I love you,” James said softly as he cradled Robbie’s head in his hands, kissing his way along his hairline, “I’ll always love you and I’ll always want you. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

“You’re an idiot,” Robbie murmured, without heat or censure in his voice, “one day I’ll be really old and really wrinkly.”

“And I’ll still be really, really in love,” James countered as he pressed his cheek to Robbie’s and wound his arms around him, enfolding him in a fierce embrace that Robbie returned without hesitation. 

“You are an idiot,” Robbie muttered again but his words were affectionate and James smiled at the quiet wonder that tinged his tone. One day, maybe, Robbie would learn to accept his desire without question, but until then he was going to take great delight in proving it to him, often and enthusiastically. 

James mumbled what was probably unconcerned agreement as he reached once again for Robbie’s mouth, kissing him thoroughly and messily as he pushed Robbie onto his back and ground down against him. Robbie gave a low groan and responded eagerly to the sudden change in mood, pulling James close, hands sweeping down across his back and coming to rest on his arse, kneading and rubbing at the supple flesh. James’ breath was warm against his skin as they rocked against each other, his moans of arousal and light frustration a delightfully familiar sound that made Robbie shiver and clasp his lover ever closer.

Hot, intense minutes later James pulled away with obvious effort and sat up, straddling Robbie’s hips. Robbie’s half-hard cock rested against his stomach whilst James’ pushed fiercely against the fabric of his boxers, and James grinned down at him, his chest heaving as he gained his breath.

“I had a plan, remember,” he said with mock admonishment, “stop distracting me.”

Robbie grinned back and linked his hands behind his head, looking up at the delightful picture of his young lover, flushed, tousled and still clothed. It was a captivating image and one he’d remember every time James wore that suit, and it would have to be one of the lad’s favourites. He could foresee some interesting moments at work in the coming weeks. “I was merely following your lead,” he pointed out.

James stilled and stared down at Robbie, running his fingers along the underside of his arm, watching silently as Robbie shivered at the tickling touch. “Will you?” he asked, his manner suddenly thoughtful and focussed.

“Will I what?” Robbie asked.

“Will you follow my lead? Let me do what I want?” James asked his voice low and quiet. 

“Is that what you want?” Robbie asked as he lowered his hands to James waist, stroking his fingers across the soft, smooth cotton as it curved against his back, “you want…me?”

“Always,” James reminded him with a grin as the mood lightened for a moment.

Robbie acknowledged the remark with a soft smile before catching James’ eyes with his own, “you don’t have to ask for that,” he said seriously. “You know that. And you don’t have to soften me up with a blow job before hand. I’ve never made you feel like you couldn’t…”

“No,” James said, stopping Robbie’s words with a quick kiss. “No, that’s not what I meant,” he said as he sat back on his heels. 

“Then what?” Robbie asked as James looked down at him with that focussed expression he’d seen earlier and he felt its promise ripple through his body, a delightful shiver of expectation and hope.

James swallowed and shifted a little nervously, settling himself more comfortably on Robbie’s thighs. “Take my tie off,” James said hesitantly as he searched Robbie’s eyes, his inflection rising, dulling the command as though he was unsure of its reception. 

Robbie met his eyes and moved his fingers to the knot at James’ throat, deliberately keeping his body relaxed and his movements easy. Role play wasn’t a new idea, but their sex life had always been pleasantly mutual, neither one of them having any taste for dominance or control, and in James’ case he’d always assumed the idea to be a horrible and painful reminder of things he’d rather forget. This sudden desire to command proceedings was new and as yet Robbie wasn’t sure what he thought about it. But he trusted James and eased the knot apart. Drawing the fabric free from the collar Robbie lifted his head and placed a quick kiss at the hollow of James’ throat, pleased with the grateful smile he got in return.

“Now the shirt,” James instructed, watching with fierce, silent eyes as Robbie parted each button in turn and pushed the fabric from his shoulders, revealing the smooth, lightly sculpted skin to his eager gaze. He loved the curves of James’ body, the lines and lays of muscle in his arms and upper chest which gave way all too soon to the slim streak of his stomach. He ran his fingers along the ridge of ribs, watching with fascination as James arched into his touch, his hips thrusting forward as he sighed in gentle pleasure. Robbie indulged himself, running his fingers over James’ skin, hands sweeping across shoulders and along his arms, all the time watching carefully for any sign that he should stop. But James only smiled down at him, his fingers carding through Robbie’s light dusting of chest hair. 

Eventually James’ movements grew impatient, the rocking of his hips more desperate, more frantic and he stilled Robbie’s hands as he reached over to the bedside table, drawing out the bottle of lube which he balanced carefully on Robbie’s chest. Rolling onto the bed he lay, face down, turning to glance back at Robbie with an intense expression, his plea quite clear.

“Run out of words?” Robbie teased gently as he pressed a kiss to James’ shoulder blade.

“Never,” James declared as he twisted to capture Robbie’s mouth in a brief kiss. “Undress me,” he said, speaking softly against Robbie’s lips, “and then prep me. Thoroughly,” he added in a low, gravelly tone that found an answering, guttural response in Robbie’s body and they were lost to kissing again.

James hands pushing at his shoulders eventually took effect and Robbie pulled away, letting James fall back onto bed, his long limbs loose and limp while Robbie made short work of removing trousers and underwear, lingering a little, caressing the lines of his legs, the sensitive skin at the back of his knees, the ever tantalising curves of his arse. He sat at the foot of the bed for a moment and ran light fingers over the soles of his feet. One of James’ idiosyncrasies were his feet, he hated them being tickled, but find the right spot and he turned to jelly. Aroused, groaning, panting jelly, just like he was now, shamelessly rubbing himself against the bed covers as his legs twitched, fighting the urge to pull away and yet also needing to press closer. 

Eventually he did pull away, drawing his legs under him, opening himself to Robbie, offering himself as he gasped for breath. “What you do to me,” he muttered, voice muffled by the pillow as Robbie retrieved the lube and came to lie beside him, pushing at James hip until he got the message and rolled onto his side, wrapping a leg around Robbie’s waist.

“No more than you do to me,” Robbie pointed out with a grin.

“Lucky we’re irresistible,” James said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to the side of Robbie’s mouth, relaxing back against the pillow as Robbie’s practised fingers pressed into him. He took his time, feeling James gradually yield to him, muscles soon slick and relaxed. It had taken some getting used to this, more of a performance than with a woman, but beyond the tension and the nerves James’ eager pleasure had captivated and delighted him. It was a gift this, however it came about, being inside a lover. Strong, long, lean James letting him inside, turning his body over to him, trusting him, needing him, wanting him. He bent to mouth soft kisses across James’ chest, neck, shoulder, cheek, pulling his soft, plump lower lip between his teeth, revelling in the soft hiss and muttered oaths his touches produced, the way his cock twitched and jumped between them. 

“That’s enough,” James eventually said between kisses, reaching behind him to retrieve the lube and make quick, almost rough, work of slicking Robbie’s cock.

“Like this?” Robbie asked as he inched closer, running his arm along the underside of James’ leg, pressing upward, opening him more. It wasn’t an easy position but they’d enjoyed it before, lazy mornings and leisurely afternoons when time and tide were of no concern.

“Nope,” James said with a quick shake of his head and Robbie was surprised when James pressed him onto his back once more and returned to straddling him, sat forward this time, Robbie’s cock brushing against arse, James shifting and squirming until it was nestled between the cheeks. He glanced down at Robbie, resting his hands on his legs as he tugged a lip between his teeth, suddenly and obviously nervous. 

They’d tried this before during their early days, both convinced that the position would be easier. But James had only felt awkward and vulnerable, and the attempt soon fell apart, James too tense and Robbie too afraid of causing pain. 

“You sure?” Robbie asked softly as he reached a hand to cup James’ neck, thumb stroking idly at his skin.

“Yes,” James said firmly, “I want to try something.”

“Ah, your grand plan,” Robbie said with interest. 

James nodded and grinned at him, a wicked, sinful edge to his gaze as he lifted his hips and rubbed himself along Robbie’s erection, a slow, provocative little wriggle that he repeated several times before stilling.

Robbie raised an eyebrow at the obvious teasing, the heat and slide of skin a seductive hint of what was to follow, the feel of James so near and so close, heady, dizzying and a little overwhelming. Robbie’s hands came to rest atop his thighs, stroking along the pale skin, anchoring himself as James stared down at him. “If this is your plan, I have pointers,” Robbie joked, “I’m no expert but I think traditionally there’s a bit more movement involved.”

“Always bound by convention,” James chastised as he bit his lip again and his flushed cheeks deepened in colour.

“Tell me?” Robbie asked gently.

“I want to see if I can come like this,” James said, “just from this,” he added hurriedly.

“Bloody hell,” Robbie muttered as a surge of desire knocked the breath from his body and he felt himself harden further. “Can you?” he asked roughly as he glanced down at James’ erection which twitched obediently beneath his gaze. 

“I’ve been close before, once or twice,” James admitted.

“You’ve never said,” Robbie admonished, stroking James’ cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the heat of his skin. He’d never yet managed to wholly understand what set James to blushing, he could talk about the mechanics of it all for hours, and often in the most inappropriate of places, but asking for what he wanted, here in their bed so often made him awkward and shy. It was beautifully endearing and a trait Robbie secretly hoped he never lost. 

“By that point in proceedings I’ve usually got other things on my mind,” James pointed out with a rueful smile, “and I’m hardly complaining. But I want to try,” he added his gaze focused and serious once again. 

“What do you need?” Robbie asked.

“Just let me…” James said, trailing off awkwardly as he tilted his hips, seeking out the right angle. Robbie reached down to help, holding himself steady as James took him in, the heat and feel of him as beautiful as ever. James smiled down at him, eyes bright and brimming in the late evening light as he began to move, hips rising and falling, as he braced himself with a hand on Robbie’s chest, finding a rhythm and position that suited him, bending, shifting, rocking until he found his seat. Robbie gazed up at him reverently, unable to look away, utterly entranced by the gentle undulation of his body, the flex and pulse of muscles, the quickening breath, quiet sighs and gentle, half moans. 

James was in no rush, his pace slow and sure, a twist of his hips every few strokes jolting pleasure though his body before he retreated again, calming himself, drawing out the experience. It was different like this, inside James and yet pinned by him, hands on his chest, weight on his hips, James’ strong, young body in constant motion above him, lithe limbs beginning to shine and slick with sweat, breath quickening, rushing as he panted into the quiet evening. 

A movement to the side caught Robbie’s eye and he turned, moaning lightly as he took in the sight of them framed in the wardrobe mirror, James’ profile a muted mix of shadow and shade. “Look at you,” Robbie said reverently, “just look at you darling,” he added, suddenly and totally awed by the sight of his lovely James moving over him, pleasuring himself, his thick, heavy cock rising proudly between them, reddened shaft and glistening tip. Robbie ached to touch, watching in the mirror as his hands made an abortive move, only to be intercepted by James.

“Let me,” he reminded Robbie, his voice rough and thickened by desire. James followed his eyes catching his gaze in the mirror, watching for moment. But he only shook his head gently at what he saw and turned his gaze back to Robbie. “Look at you,” he corrected with a smile as he stared down with deep, lidded eyes that swept over Robbie’s body with a hunger that couldn’t be denied . This was what he’d been thinking about all evening Robbie realised in a rush of humbling recognition; all those intense looks, all those thoughts had been about this, James imagining doing this with him, to him, for him.

Robbie’s hands tightened on his hips and a shiver ran through James’ body, “you feel so good,” he murmured as he lifted Robbie’s hands, pressing them palm to palm, linking their fingers, bracing his weight differently. “So good Robbie,” he breathed as his rhythm changed and quickened, a fine trembling beginning in his body and Robbie recognised the signs, the pleasure within him beginning to coil. 

Though quicker, his pace was still even and slow, maddeningly slow, and Robbie watched with fond amazement as the glow on James’ his face deepened and darkened, stretching further with each passing minute until his shoulders and chest were flushed, the heat spilling off him, staving off the chill of the darkening night. He was reaching now, back arched, chest pressed proudly forward as he worked himself higher, his parted lips red and glistening, asking to be kissed.

“So close,” James whispered as their eyes met, “so close, Robbie. Please,” he begged, his grip tightening as he began a gentle litany, his voice low and intense. Yet Robbie could only stare back up at him, hands trapped in James own. Could only watch as James controlled his own pleasure and all the time begging for Robbie’s touch, for his hands, his attention. He was beautiful like this; beautiful in a way Robbie had never seen before, all hesitation burned away, just his James, open and free and boundless. His pace was quicker again, but still not quick enough, still a beat too slow, driving them both mad, James desperate to come, Robbie desperate to touch, to move, to do something, anything, both of them frantic with desire and frustration, hot and hard and aching, rocking and rolling against each other. 

“Close,” James muttered again his head falling back as he drew in long, shuddering gasps of air, struggling to catch his breath as his rhythm faltered, controlled movement giving way to short, shallow, barely there thrusts. 

“Oh James,” Robbie whispered as he took in the long line of him from trembling top to twitching tip, watching captivated as James clung to the last scraps of control, his body tense and tight as he lowered his head and forced his eyes open.

“Robbie. Love,” he murmured, breath hitching on the words as he came in pulsing streaks that decorated Robbie’s chest and stomach, the tense lines of his face smoothing to pleasure and then to joy. They stilled for a moment, fingers untangling as James fell forward, collapsing to the bed with a breathless laugh, Robbie slipping, still unsatisfied from his body.

Jams lay still, the only movement the rough rise and fall of his chest. Eventually he lifted himself on shaky arms, looking down at Robbie with a self-satisfied air as he reached out to trace the lines of himself. “I made rather a mess,” he observed with a quick, almost sheepish glance upward to Robbie’s face.

“That you did,” Robbie agreed unconcernedly as he tugged James toward him, needing to feel him close. They settled into a loose embrace, Robbie still on his back, James tucked into his side as they kissed clumsily, his body loose and delightfully uncoordinated. As he regained control of his limbs James nestled closer pressing his face into the crock of Robbie’s neck, taking comfort from the warmth and scent of his lover’s body, happy for the moment to lie quiet and calm. Robbie pressed a kiss to his damp hair as his hands passed in long sweeps up and down James’ back, smiling as James stretched into the touch. Gradually his languor passed and James began to stir, pressing quick, teasing little kisses along Robbie’s neck and jaw, evading the attempts Robbie made to capture his mouth with a mischievous grin. 

“I can take more, if you can you come again,” James offered as he bent to nip at Robbie’s chest, tongue playing idly with a sensitive nipple. Robbie’s groaned, a hand grasping at the back of James’ neck, pressing him close as his body flushed with a renewed surge of desire. “I’ll take that as a yes shall I?” James murmured as Robbie bent to kiss him again, lips and tongue firm against his own.

“You behaving like that could raise the dead,” Robbie growled as he flipped James onto his back, settling easily between his legs, searching hastily for the lube as James lifted his legs, draping one over a broad shoulder. “And like that,” he muttered, “you’re so…”

“Yours,” James said with clear, quiet confidence.

“Aye,” Robbie agreed as he paused for a moment and they kissed gently. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked as he pressed more lube into James, searching his face for any sign of discomfort.

“Provided you don’t last for a couple of hours,” James agreed with a rakish grin and a ludicrous waggle of his eyebrows.

“Not going to be a problem,” Robbie assured him as he pressed close, sliding easily into James, sighing as the pressure and heat enfolded him. He kissed the tip of James’ nose as he began to rock forward, his body quickly finding its rhythm. Thrilling as James’ performance had been there remained something deeply satisfying in this movement, in being able to have and to hold and to take. To press his fingers into James’ hips, to watch the lad, even replete as he was, twist and thrill beneath him. To edge into him, over and over again, to press and push until they were both breathless and spinning, until he was spilling into him in joyful, breathless abandon. 

Light, cool fingers were touching his face and Robbie opened his eyes to find James looking up at him with a soft, open expression. 

“Warn me next time you come up with a plan,” Robbie insisted with a groan as they untangled themselves, “I may need to go into training.”

“No you don’t,” James said with easy insistence as they lay side by side staring up at the ceiling, regaining their breath one ragged inhale at a time. Robbie reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together where they rested against the covers. 

“Mind you, if you want me to work up a punishing training schedule I could give the matter some thought,” he continued, offering up a grin and a quick wink as Robbie turned to look at him.

“What three laps round university parks and a quick hand job every lunch time?” Robbie asked, “I’ll pass thanks sounds like the perfect way to kill off a relationship.”

“I’m sure I can come up with something more imaginative,” James insisted as he lifted himself up on one arm and cast a critical eye over their bodies and the bed.

“We really did make a mess,” he observed as he levered himself to his feet and headed off toward the bathroom. Robbie watched his naked arse vanish and then closed his eyes, sinking further into the covers as his heart rate finally slowed. He started with a jolt as a warm flannel landed in the middle of his chest.

“And they say romance is dead,” he quipped as he wiped himself down, tossing the cloth in the vague direction of the landing as James shut the curtains, sealing them in against the night.

“Romance may not be but I pretty much am,” James said with a yawn as he returned to the bed. Tugging at the covers, he rolled Robbie onto his own side with a grunt as he slipped beneath the sheets. “The quilt’s had it as well,” he observed as he shoved the patterned throw to the bottom of the bed, tugging the duvet around them.

“Problem for the morning,” Robbie declared as he held out his arms, smiling as James instantly settled himself into his favourite position, stretched out against his side, half sprawled across him, head pillowed on his shoulder, legs tangled together. It wouldn’t do for sleep, but it worked just fine for snuggling. He trailed a hand along the long, smooth expanse of James’ skin, stroking across the plump cheeks of his arse, along ribs and up to the sculpted lines of his scapula, the feel of his body so beautifully familiar. 

“Nice,” James murmured as he sighed contentedly, wriggling a little as he settled more comfortably, bring a hand to rest against Robbie’s stomach, his thumb caressing the soft skin, eyes slipping shut as they lay quietly together.

“Enjoy that?” Robbie asked softly as he lifted his hand to James’ face, a single finger tracing the delicate lines of his features. James shivered and pressed into the touch, rubbing against him in an oddly feline gesture. Robbie splayed his palm against his cheek and James’ eyes flickered open letting Robbie see all the answer he could ever need. Their lips met in a single, soft kiss before James again settled himself into Robbie’s arms, his body gradually growing heavier as he drifted toward sleep. 

Robbie roused him with an apologetic murmur as he pulled away and James wriggled out of his arms with a quiet sigh as he settled on his own pillow, reaching back to tug Robbie’s arm across his waist.

“Better than staying in the office then?” he asked sleepily.

Robbie made no reply. Always liked to have the last word. Bloody smartarse. His smartarse. His awkward sod. 

His love.


End file.
